Ōko Yushima (ShikonChireru)
, , | occupation = Scientist of Munashi danpen Creator of Mod Souls | partner = Argus | base of operations = | marital status = single | relatives = (personal Mod Soul,deceased) (personal Mod Soul, deceased) | team = Munashi danpen | education = Shin'o Academy Argus | status = active |roleplay debut = |series debut = | shikai = Sumitsukigasa | bankai = Not yet achieved |english = |japanese = Hiroaki Miura }} Ōko Yushima (由嶌欧許, Yushima Ōko) is a Shinigami of the 12th Division who worked in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He was the developer of the Mod-Souls. His mental state has since been reconstituted by Natsu Amakuni, and has since continued his work on Reigai technology, as seen in creating a Reigai of Chireru Amakuni. Appearance Yushima bears a great resemblance to both Nozomi and Kagerōza Inaba(the two original Mod Souls of his creation), having long green hair and brown eyes, but no yellow hair and a more narrow jawline with less-defined cheekbones. As like his Mod Soul counterpart before him, he wears a standard Shinigami attire with a yellow under shirt, light blue gloves, and a light purple belt loosely around his waist to hold his Zanpakutō. Personality Yushima comes across as shy around others. Despite this shyness, Yushima cared little about being with others, believing that if he relies on others they will only get in the way. Ironically, he wanted greatly to prove himself to others despite not caring for anyone in the first place. When he became a researcher, he took great pride in his work, becoming deeply enraged when the Central 46 canceled Project Spearhead, screaming at them while demanding a reason for why they shut down the project, and in turn he retaliates in order to save his life's work. He harbors respect for both Natsu Amakuni, who brought about his 'rebirth' and Argus, whom he respects as a fellow scientist. Since his rebirth, Yushima appears to have an inferiority-complex, absolutely hating to be looked down at and refusing to accept defeat in any manner. When his own views are challenged, he will become very violent and lash out at his enemies. History Early Years Yushima had a difficult time graduating the Shin'ō Academy. During his time there, his combat skills were poor, causing him to feel that others looked down on him. When he eventually graduated, he was placed in the 10th Division. However, ninety-six years before Inaba's uprising, he was transferred to the Twelfth Division and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, because his superiors thought that, although he was not cut out to fight, he was smart and a hard worker, was better suited to working with the S.R.D.I. Project Spearhead He was the leader of Project Spearhead, but Central 46 discontinued the project, leaving Yushima enraged, demanding an explanation. In an attempt to preserve his research, Yushima tossed the data on Mod Souls into the Dangai, and transferred some of his memories to Kagerōza Inaba, a Mod-Soul he had created, just as the Shinigami came to arrest him. This left him in a seemingly catatonic state. He was subsequently placed in the Nest of Maggots. Rebirth During the events of the Second War with the Wandenreich, Natsu spirited the mentally deprived Yushima away from the Nest of Maggots, in the hopes of reviving him to continue his work. Figuring the quickest way to restore him was to stimulate his soul, she repeatedly injected "Emptiness" unto him, which resulted in his rebirth. Though disgusted to reply on someone to come back into the fold, he decided to use the Munashi danpen as a means to an end; his absolute revenge upon the Soul Society. Such as he worked with Argus to assist in continuing his work on Mod Souls and technology, resulting in the creation of his first new reigai: Chireru Amakuni. Synposis *Underground Tournament Arc *Emptiness Unbound Arc *The Cure Arc Inventions Kaizō Konpaku: Yushima created the mod souls that were manufactured under Project Spearhead, including and . Powers and Capablities Master Scientist and Inventor: While as a Shinigami he is inept in combat, he was noted for being very intelligent, ultimately getting him transferred to the 12th Division's Research and Development Institute. There he was responsible for creating the Mod Souls. He has since continued his work on Reigai (such as creating a Chireru Amakuni Reigai). He also helped Argus in creating a new vessel for the Empty Queen. Dense Spiritual Pressure: While his spiritual pressure is at the capacity of a Seated Officer, due to his new Kūkyo māku existence it is now incredibly dense, rendering it immune to reishi absorption techniques. Zanjustu proficency: His style is fast and precise, constantly twirling his blade to confuse his opponent. Though his skills have made considerable improvements, it is still inferior to his former Mod Soul counterpart. Shunpo profincency: Yushima is considerbly fast, capable of outmaneuvering Seated Officers Below Forth Seat with ease. Kido Expert: He has been shown to utilize many low to med level Kido in rapid succession without incantation while is capable of using some higher level Kido with incantation. Zanpakuto Sumitsukigasa (墨月暈, Ink Moon Halo): His Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt, with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. Yushima wore it on his sash. According to his modified soul counterpart, the original Yushima cannot wield Sumitsukigasa to the fullest potential due to his weakness, even in spite of some recent improvements. *'Shikai:'When released, the katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it: Shikai Special Ability: Yushima's Zanpakuto has developed to the point where it can use the powers of Raiku, which is the power of duplicating an adversary's attack and reproducing it. Raikū consumes a great deal of Yushima's spiritual pressure and entails a risk when reproducing an adversary's attack. He can use this power in the following ways: *'Spacial Displacement:' His Zanpakutō takes slices of space and recreates them. While it appears that he is manipulating time that is not what he does at all. He uses his Zanpakutō to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance. *'Portal Generation:' By twirling Sumitsukigasa, Yushima can open portals into the Dangai. Bankai: Not yet achieved. Trivia *This version of Oko Yushima is drawn heavily from canon material of both the original and mod soul variations of the character, in additional to its fanon elements. Category:Articles with canon converted into fanon material Category:Kūkyo māku Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Kidō Experts Category:Shunpo Users Category:Zanjutsu Users